


Mine - Hunt, Capture, Keep

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, KINK: D/s, KINK: bondage, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: sideswipe, character: sunstreaker, smut: pnp, smut: sparks, smut: sticky, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A tfanonkink request fill.  The request can be found <b> <a href="http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/3587.html?thread=6260995#t6260995">here</a> </b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine - Hunt, Capture, Keep

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Contains Bondage, D/s, Sticky, PnP, and Spark sex.  
>  **Notes:** OMGods! Over a fraggin MONTH I fought this fic. My betas approved. Thank you LB82 and Masq for the vote of confidence and encouragement with this one. I don’t know what to think about it other than I sure hope it doesn’t suck, and that OP likes it. Anon commenting enabled, so anyone that wants to, you don’t need to be signed in. Thanks in advance! Enjoy.

**Title:** Mine - Hunt, Capture, Keep  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Sunstreaker/Sideswipe  
 **Summary:** A tfanonkink request fill. The request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/3587.html?thread=6260995#t6260995) **.   
**Warnings:** Contains Bondage, D/s, Sticky, PnP, and Spark sex.  
 **Notes:** OMGods! Over a fraggin MONTH I fought this fic. My betas approved. Thank you LB82 and Masq for the vote of confidence and encouragement with this one. I don’t know what to think about it other than I sure hope it doesn’t suck, and that OP likes it. Anon commenting enabled, so anyone that wants to, you don’t need to be signed in. Thanks in advance! Enjoy.

 

**The Prompt**

_Mmmm I wants me some robo-twincest. With some of that good old predator/prey style chase/take-down/capture kink._

_But all consensual please. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker love each other wholly. Devoted to each other. It's just that sometimes Sideswipe has to chase his spark-twin down, rather forcefully dominate him, and then keep him away from anyone else for a few, and during this captivity time Sideswipe will fuck his twin until our lovely golden sociopath can barely remember his name (but he remembers Side's name, oh yes; it is, after all, the name he's been screaming almost non-stop since he got dragged to their little secluded 'love-nest')._

_Type of sex: There must be sparks for these two. But I would be so very happy to have some sticky and plug-N-play, too._

_Bonuses: In the chasing part, I would adore seeing some detail on the tracking and evasion. Smart predator and smart prey. Prrr~_

_Some biting. From both of them._

_An exhausted "thank you" from Sunstreaker at the end. Not necessarily the words themselves, but somehow conveying that Sunny **needs** this whole ritual of theirs._

 

**Mine - Hunt, Capture, Keep**

 

The grid was set and locked. The rules agreed upon. The time limit established. They both knew what they wanted - _needed_ \- out of this

“Hey, Sides! Aren’t you supposed to be on vacation or something?”

Sideswipe waved to Bumblebee, and kept walking. “On my way out now,” he called back in a cheerful voice, not for an instant betraying the frame of mind he was settling into. “Hold down the fort for me, I’ll see you in a week.”

He was around the corner and out of sight before Bumblebee could reply, heading for the entrance of the Ark with a long stride. His prey awaited him, and every second he wasn’t within the chosen boundary was another second's lead Sunstreaker had on him.

~ | ~

Sideswipe crouched, fingertips brushing the slight indentation in the soft ground, but his optics swept the landscape. Calculating.

Sunstreaker lay perfectly still, optics narrow as he watched, wondered if the bait would be taken. The late afternoon sun angled through the trees behind him. Extra insurance against Sideswipe spotting him if he happened to look, but Earth made this game so much different. He had managed to evade for an entire day already, and thought that what was helping was the Earth itself.

He was covered in mud. Something no one, not even Sideswipe, would likely consider him doing. Every micrometer of gold was coated in brown earth, leaves and sticks clinging to it. The hunted stalking his hunter.

Sunstreaker watched Sideswipe consider for another few silent moments then move on, passing the false lead that wasn’t really a false lead. Sunstreaker smirked. Yes. Earth changed the game quite a lot, and he had changed his evasion techniques with it. Being caught was going to be so much more thrilling this time.

~ | ~

The fourth day dawned bright and cheerful, birds singing, a soft breeze blowing the low morning mist into tatters.

Sideswipe frowned. They only had half their time left. He needed to figure this out. It wasn’t really that large of an area, he and Sunstreaker _should_ have crossed paths by-

He blinked. They _had_ crossed paths already! Primus! He was doing this wrong. He needed to change tactics. What would he do if _he_ were evading Sunstreaker? Because trying to think like his twin wasn’t working this time.

~ | ~

Sunstreaker lurked in the underbrush as Sideswipe once again crouched to check the tracks he’d left. He was both pleased and annoyed with how well he was confusing his twin. Sideswipe had skipped over every set of tracks except the ones that were hardest to see. Which was, of course, what Sunstreaker wanted, but four days in was getting a little ridiculous. It never took Sideswipe this long to catch him. Not that Sunstreaker would make it easy. Pit no. Where was the fun in that?

Sunstreaker’s vents caught as he watched Sideswipe _finally_ choose to follow the path he wanted him to. There was a little trap up there. Some punishment for not being a very good hunter.

Sunstreaker waited until his twin was out of sight, then hurried to his chosen vantage point. He beat Sideswipe, but that wasn’t a surprise. He had been slipping around for days knowing where Sideswipe was even if he was out of sight.

He locked down a pleased growl as his twin stepped closer to the trap. It was just a little hole that Sunstreaker had covered up. It was barely even knee-deep, but Sideswipe would _know_ Sunstreaker had hidden it, left it for him to stumble into.

Another step. Another.

Sideswipe was going slow, optics on the ground. Sunstreaker shook his helm slowly. _Bad move, bro. Not **everything** on this planet is about the tracks I can leave._

But then his optics flared, helm lifting sharply as Sideswipe suddenly crouched, his back to Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker couldn’t see what his twin was inspecting. It wasn’t the trap, that was still about five paces forward on the path. Sideswipe was hunched over off the side of the trail.

Sideswipe moved further into the underbrush and between the trees, his frame blocking most of Sunstreaker’s view. What the slag was he doing? Sunstreaker could guess that Sideswipe had found some tracks, but he knew they weren’t his own.

A sudden thought made his spark pulse in something close to mortification. What if they weren’t alone? What if someone had followed them out here to see just what they were up to for their little ‘camping’ trip?

Slag!

Sunstreaker watched until Sideswipe disappeared into the woods, then hurried back. He would be careful, but he _had_ to see for himself whether or not someone else had found them. He couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ play their game if they weren’t safe and alone.

Keeping his audials and optics trained for the slightest sound from his twin, Sunstreaker hurried along. He paused as something caught at his ankle, looking down at the same moment a little _clang_ sounded.

“Sla-“ A sharp buzz of power cut off his curse, Sunstreaker’s voice glitching static. He collapsed to the ground in a strutless heap, staring up at the sky and unable to move.

A moment later he heard the nearby leaves swish, and Sideswipe’s smirking face hovered into his field of view. “Hello, Sunshine,” Sideswipe purred, radiated proud smugness.

Sunstreaker couldn’t even gain enough control over his systems to growl.

“Nifty toy, huh?” Sideswipe said, plucking the little disc off Sunstreaker’s hip plating. “Sorta based on Starscream’s nullrays. Jack will be excited to hear how well it worked.”

_You used an **untested** device **Wheeljack** made on me?!_ Sunstreaker screamed mentally. Of course the bond was locked down tight, so Sideswipe didn’t hear him as he railed and cursed and called his twin seven shades of stupid.

~ | ~

“I bet you’re pissed, huh?” Sideswipe chuckled, taking in his twin’s mud-covered frame. He was damn lucky the magnetics in that device had managed to catch and hold on long enough to even deliver their charge. He also wouldn’t be telling Wheeljack anything. He’d be in a world of trouble if anyone found out he’d stolen the _one_ working prototype the science bots had successfully tested.

“Oh well! Let’s get you all trussed up!” Sideswipe pulled out the cuffs and chains from his subspace, and set about binding Sunstreaker. He was very careful, tying his brother tightly. They both knew interesting tricks for getting loose, and he did not want to have to chase Sunstreaker down again.

“Damn, Sunflower. Think it’s time for a bath. How ‘bout you?” Sideswipe grinned, made sure Sunstreaker could see it, then grabbed the chains cuffed to his twin’s ankles. There had been a trail just a little ways back that led to the river. That would do.

Sunstreaker growled as they bumped along the trail, and Sideswipe smiled over his shoulder. “Someone’s getting his motor relays back online!” he said cheerfully, and continued to drag his brother up the path.

By the time they reached the river ten minutes later, Sunstreaker was cursing volubly and struggling hard in his chains. Sideswipe walked right in, towing Sunstreaker behind him.

The water was rather cold, and the current swift. Not really a problem for Sideswipe as he stood thigh deep, but Sunstreaker’s bellows of rage cut of with a, “Don’t you fraggin-!”

_Glub, glub, glub, he goes!_ Sideswipe snickered, then reached down to fish his brother out of the river. He tsked as Sunstreaker glared up at him and blew the water from his vents. “Now you just be a good boy, and I’ll get you all cleaned up so we can get on to the fun part of making you scream.”

“I hope you rust.”

“Sunbeam!” Sideswipe brought a hand up over his spark in mock affront, optics wide. “What a horrible thing to say to your master.”

“You are not my master.”

Sideswipe let a slow smile curve across his lips, and replied in a deep purr, “Yet.”

~| ~

Washing Sunstreaker had taken longer, and been a tougher job, than Sideswipe had expected it to be. His twin fought like mad, and he was sporting two minor dents from where Sunstreaker had managed to bite him. The second one had genuinely hurt, but after Sideswipe left his audials ringing from a solid smack, Sunstreaker didn’t try to bite him again.

That, and Sideswipe was far more cautious about how close he let his hands get to his twin’s face.

Sunstreaker growled, rant muffled, but non-stop.

Oh yeah, the gag was probably helping too with that biting thing.

“Now, now. Just stop squirming so I can dry you off. You know you like being clean better,” Sideswipe said, tone caught between placating and mocking in a way he knew was driving Sunstreaker mad with rage. However, he couldn’t get Sunstreaker to truly relax without fragging him off completely first.

“There. All shiny!” He flicked the drying cloth against Sunstreaker’s shoulder, then over his own. “Welp! Off to our little love nest we go!”

Sunstreaker jerked and twisted within his chains, but got nowhere, and Sideswipe easily tossed him over his shoulder. He brought a hand down hard on Sunstreaker’s aft, chuckling as his twin stiffened, then screamed in outrage through the human sheet Sideswipe had crammed into his mouth and duct taped there. “Be still, Sunshine. You don’t want me to drop you in the dirt and have to start all over, do you?”

Something was grumbled back, and Sideswipe was sure it would have made his audials burn, but it was mercifully muffled too, so he set off to the cave they had painstakingly set up a week ago in preparation.

~ | ~

Sunstreaker snarled in warning as Sideswipe knelt beside him and reached for his face. He was chained down spread eagle, the surface he lay on tilted up so he was lounging back. The shackles were familiar, and he knew he couldn’t escape them.

“Still feeling cranky, huh?” Sideswipe said, fingers light on Sunstreaker’s face. “So, I guess you don’t want these then?” He held up a small rich violet-pink cube of gelled energon.

Sunstreaker’s optics went wide. The fragger! Who’d he con into letting him make energon goodies?! A strangled whine escaped as Sideswipe sighed, shrugged, and then stuck the treat in his own mouth.

“Mmm! Oh damn!” Sideswipe exclaimed, optics flickering in what Sunstreaker knew to be honest pleasure. “Damn! That was good! Slag me, I shoulda tried these before bringing them. Wow, Daffodil. You’re going to have to earn these babies.”

Sunstreaker glared as Sideswipe set the container off to the side, out of reach, but very much within sight. “If you want one, you have to be a good boy.”

Sunstreaker maintained the glare, grunting as the tape pulled slightly at his face as it came away. He docilely let Sideswipe begin to take the sheet from his mouth. When it was almost gone, he spat the rest out and lunged at Sideswipe’s hand. His teeth snapped shut on air, and before he could even curse the failure, Sideswipe struck his helm again, knocking him back.

“ _That_ is not behaving.” Sideswipe’s hands returned, gentle, exploring well-known armor seams, fingers brushing all the right wires and cables.

“Go rust, you slagging glitched-out, Pit-spawned assmonkey!”

Sideswipe’s helm cocked to the side. “Assmonkey?” He snickered, then laughed harder. “Someone’s been around Sparkplug too much.” Sunstreaker wanted to punch him right in his mouth. “Aww. Don’t scowl so, Sunbeam. I enjoy your creative cursing.” He gave Sunstreaker a sharp grin, voice dropping, an edge to his tone. “Makes shutting you up all the more fun.”

“Frag yourself!”

“I hate to be all cliché and stuff, but, nah. Think I’ll frag you instead.”

Sunstreaker growled, thrashing in his chains as Sideswipe palmed his interface panel, and rubbed. He played for a bit around the seams, then began to mercilessly exploit all the spots he knew drove Sunstreaker wild.

Sideswipe purred. “Slagging hot when you try to resist me.” He mouthed his way down Sunstreaker’s frame, settling between his thighs. Sunstreaker snarled, hands clenched into fists, and straining against his bonds, but it was no use. Sideswipe licked across his panel, and it clicked open. He fought hard, overriding the command to extend his spike twice before losing that battle too.

Sideswipe moaned as his mouth closed over Sunstreaker’s spike. The vibrations made Sunstreaker gasp, frame going momentarily strutless. Sideswipe’s hands on his thighs squeezed and kneaded with the same rhythm as his helm bobbed up and down.

“Slagger.” Sunstreaker gritted his teeth, helm dropping back. His hips rocked up of their own accord.

It didn’t take long before he was panting, biting back moans as he tried to deny the heat pooling low. Sideswipe’s fingers were buried in Sunstreaker’s hip-thigh joints, tweaking the cables, rubbing the gears. His twin moaned around his spike again, sucking harder, and Sunstreaker gasped. The tension inside ripped free, his back arched, and fire rushed over his sensornet. Sunstreaker clamped his jaw shut, refusing to make a sound even as his whole body trembled in overload.

~ | ~

Sideswipe drew away with a last, slow lick, humming as he leaned up to look his twin over. _Good?_ he whispered over the bond, grinning. “Mine,” he said out loud, then chuckled as Sunstreaker’s optics opened only to glare at him.

“Go rust out in a rainstorm!”

Sideswipe tutted, kneeling and carefully pulling his hands from Sunstreaker’s joints. He caught a very slight wave of affection before the bond was locked down tight again, and smiled more broadly. “It’s not raining, Sunflower.” He gripped Sunstreaker’s chin, pushing his face away, then bit the main energon line hard. “And you should be more grateful,” he murmured in a dark tone.

Sunstreaker shivered, but his interface panel shut with a loud, defiant click.

Sideswipe laughed again as he pulled back, hand releasing Sunstreaker’s chin to firmly stroke down his neck, chest, abdomen, and finally press possessively over the closed panel. “So cute. However, you _were_ a good boy for me. Coulda been a bit louder, but we’ll have you screaming in no time anyway.” He leaned to the side, and plucked one of the little cubes out of the container. “Open up.”

Sunstreaker’s jaw tightened, a low growl resonating until it filled the small cave. Sideswipe smirked. “Can’t fight me if you don’t keep your strength up,” he said in a sing-song tone, waving the treat back and forth in front of Sunstreaker’s nose, _just_ out of biting range.

Sunstreaker snapped at him anyway, and Sideswipe laughed, and patted him on the helm. “Maybe you just need a bit more time to think it over?” He popped the treat into his own mouth, making a show of really enjoying it, then set about breaking down Sunstreaker’s control again. He was heated himself, but could wait. Tonight was all about his gorgeous twin, and getting that first perfect sound of need and lust out of him.

~ | ~

Sunstreaker woke to soft, teasing touches and his systems already revved. Sideswipe knelt over one of his thighs, grinning wickedly, fingers buried deep in Sunstreaker’s sides.

“Get off me, slagger!”

Sideswipe tsked, fingertips stroking the deep cables and lines, and setting off more of those skittering tingles of pleasure that had woken Sunstreaker up. “Give in, Sunbeam,” Sideswipe crooned in a silky, deep voice. “Know you want to. Can feel it myself.”

Sunstreaker twisted, body sluggish from recharge, hunger, and being chained in one position for the last eighteen hours. The straining into overload after overload the night before hadn’t helped. He really wanted Sideswipe inside him. Or on him. Whichever. 

Sideswipe purred, the sound deep and rumbling and just perfect against Sunstreaker’s neck. He felt himself relaxing, tension melting away. Sideswipe’s teeth scraped over a thick cable first, then he licked and sucked on it, humming as a low groan escaped Sunstreaker.

“So beautiful like this,” Sideswipe whispered, lips ghosting over the front of a helm fin. His fingers played over all the right spots, and Sunstreaker began to tense up again. He was going to overload. Sideswipe knew exactly how to touch him. “Love it when you shake for me.”

Sunstreaker tried to hold off, maintain his concentration just a little longer, but then Sideswipe bit his main line. Sharp, sudden pain knocked away his focus and washed through him, setting off a cascade of sensation. Sunstreaker only barely managed to suppress his vocalizer, body spasming under his twin’s.

Sideswipe gently extracted his hands, his purr still rumbling right through Sunstreaker. He left his optics shut, face turned away. He wasn’t ready to face his twin yet. He should be fighting harder still.

“Sunshine~,” Sideswipe crooned, drawing out the pet name. Something touched Sunstreaker’s lips, the sweet scent of gelled energon reaching him in the next moment. “Take it, gorgeous.” ::You need to eat something,:: Sideswipe said over the bond.

Sunstreaker made a face. It felt like giving in, but Sideswipe was right. And he’d be able to fight more with some energon back in his systems. He took the little cube, energy and sticky sweetness bursting in his mouth.

“Good boy,” Sideswipe praised as though talking to a turbopuppy instead of his bondmate. Another cube was held up, and Sunstreaker opened his optics. He gave Sideswipe a wary look, but took it too. A third was brought to his lips, and Sunstreaker lunged.

Sideswipe’s laugh filled the cave, drowning out the clack as Sunstreaker’s teeth snapped together. Sunstreaker growled, optics narrow as he chewed the gelled energon in irritation.

“Oh, come on! You think I wasn’t expecting that?” Sideswipe sat back and stretched. “Nice try, Daffy, but it ain’t gonna work.” He pulled a cube of regular energon out, and drained it quickly. “Know what will work though?” he asked, smirking as he dispersed the cube’s field with a squeeze.

Sunstreaker growled in response as his twin reached for him. “Oh, don’t be like that, Sunflower. Gonna make you feel _really_ good.”

Sunstreaker resisted as long as he could, but eventually, as they both knew he would, Sideswipe managed to wring a choked moan from him, electric pleasure drowning him.

~ | ~

Sideswipe forced his hands not to shake as he held the energon to Sunstreaker’s lips. His twin was still too dazed to fight, and actually drank, though Sideswipe remained braced. It wouldn’t be the first time Sunstreaker had spat a mouthful of energon back on him just to be defiant.

Having drained most of the cube, Sunstreaker’s helm dropped back. He lay with dim optics, panting, and staring off at the wall. Sideswipe gave him the emotional space for a few moments as he finished off the energon himself.

He was making progress, and it was time to up the game again while Sunstreaker was still reeling. Sideswipe leaned in, venting warm air across his twin’s shoulder, over his neck, setting his teeth at the edge of a helm fin.

“So incredibly beautiful,” Sideswipe murmured. Sunstreaker shivered under his hands, over-sensitized systems reacting, heating quickly. “Love watching you overload.” He pressed closer, ready to jerk back if Sunstreaker tried to bite him again. “Do you have any idea how _wet_ I am for you?” He straddled Sunstreaker’s hips, panel retracting.

Sideswipe gripped his twin’s chin, not at all willing to trust those teeth when he was precariously balanced and had his face so close. He slipped the fingers of his free hand into a transformation seam, and purred. “Come on, baby.” A half-groan, half-growl rumbled up from Sunstreaker’s chest.

Sideswipe ground his array down on his twin’s panel, gasping at the contact and heat. He was slick and ready, and all it took was another twist of his hips and a soft moan to get Sunstreaker to open up, his spike slipping right between them as Sideswipe shifted back.

Sunstreaker growled, and Sideswipe smirked into this neck, nibbling along the cables lightly. Once he had his expression back under control, Sideswipe leaned back, rocked his hips up, and sank down onto Sunstreaker’s spike. He held optic contact, moaning quietly as he was stretched and filled.

He was almost too aroused to control himself, and cried out when Sunstreaker bucked up into him.

“Off!” Sunstreaker snapped, thrusting up again, much harder, then quickly dropping his hips. He nearly managed to dislodge Sideswipe, and tried again.

Sideswipe raised an optic ridge, then smirked. Sunstreaker snarled, body tensing for another attempt at throwing Sideswipe off of him. “Easy, Sunbeam.” He lifted himself off, but backed up so he could kneel between Sunstreaker’s thighs.

“And what have we here?” Sideswipe asked, plunging two fingers into Sunstreaker’s valve, making his twin’s back arch and vents hitch. “Looks like I’m not the only one well-lubed.” He let his spike extend, then traded his fingers for it.

Sunstreaker almost got him, teeth snapping together with a loud _clack_ just by Sideswipe’s audial horn. Sideswipe gripped Sunstreaker’s chin again, forcing his face to the side, and growled, “See, and I _was_ going to be nice.”

“Melt in the Pits!”

Sideswipe purred, shifting for balance and maximum angle. His free hand locked on Sunstreaker’s hip. “Aww, you can do better than that.”

He thrust hard, setting a steady, slamming pace, and Sunstreaker did curse better. He spat vile oaths, snarled insults, called Sideswipe every horrible, awful thing they had ever heard -and in a fair number of languages too- until overload tore through him.

Sideswipe clung to control, focusing on his twin’s words, the broken, hitched expletives, the demands for him to stop, and the roar of rage and pleasure as he overloaded again.

Sunstreaker went limp in his chains, a soft whimper escaping. Sideswipe was shaking, a low hungry growl of his own rolling under the sounds of their taxed vents. He began to move again, and Sunstreaker howled at him. Sideswipe stared down into the over-bright, cobalt-colored optics. He read the need there despite the bared teeth, and angry expression.

“You’re getting louder,” Sideswipe said, voice husky and deep. “Let’s see if we can’t get that scream I want.”

He drove into Sunstreaker ruthlessly, thrusting deep and holding there for a moment to grind their arrays together. It set his sensornet on fire, and this time when Sunstreaker’s valve clamped down on him, he barely hung on.

Sunstreaker arched, mouth open, but silent, still refusing to give in even as aftershocks wracked him. The valve rippled around Sideswipe, down and back up, then down again, and Sideswipe cried out. He had been clinging to the edge as it was, and shook his helm in a denial of his own.

He bucked hard, moaning as long-denied release swept him up, then exploded across his sensornet. “Sunny!” Sunstreaker’s valve ripple-squeezed him again, and Sideswipe caught the edge of a suppressed smirk. _No you don’t,_ he thought, then threw everything he felt through the bond, breaking past the blocks in one violent strike.

Sideswipe lay slumped over Sunstreaker’s inert frame, panting, gasping, trembling as he came down. Sunstreaker wasn’t a threat at the moment. He was unconscious, offlined by that last overload.

Sideswipe stayed flopped where he was, too tired too move. All that, and Sunstreaker still hadn’t screamed. He would have to try harder after some recharge. Change tactics. He _would_ get that scream out of his twin.

He had to. They only had one day left.

~ | ~

Sunstreaker’s own moans woke him. He had just enough time to realize he was going to overload and lock down his vocalizer before he stiffened. Electric bliss rolled through him, and he thrust up into Sideswipe a few more times before sagging back against the rock.

Sideswipe purred, optics shaded a deep blue as he continued to roll his hips. “About time you woke up,” he said. “I was beginning to think I wouldn’t have an audience.”

It took a moment for the meaning of Sideswipe’s words to filter through Sunstreaker’s sluggish processors, but then his optics shifted down. Sunstreaker’s gaze now firmly locked on Sideswipe’s spike, Sideswipe began to slowly stroke it in time with his hip rolls.

“Slagger,” Sunstreaker declared, voice breathless. He enjoyed his own pleasure -of course, and who didn’t?- but he enjoyed Sideswipe’s even more. He watched, enraptured, unable to look away as Sideswipe moved.

He would have touched, helped in some way had he not been chained down. “Slagger,” Sunstreaker repeated, watching the lust and pleasure blend across Sideswipe’s face.

It was a good show. Sideswipe held back nothing other than his overload. _That_ he dragged out forever, until Sunstreaker was pushing up into him insistently, growling. He moaned, and whimpered, and told Sunstreaker exactly how good it all felt in the most explicit, filthy words.

“Primus! Oh frag! Ahhh, _Sunny_!”

Silvery lavender transfluid striped Sunstreaker’s abdomen, Sideswipe’s hot, slick valve clutching and rippling in the next instant, his cries louder, reverberating in the cave. Sunstreaker’s moan followed, he didn’t even try to suppress the sound this time. Sideswipe deserved a little something back for that.

It was a while before their panting vents quieted, then Sideswipe smirked. “Good boy. Now louder this time.” He began moving again, and Sunstreaker moaned, shaking his helm. Fragger was trying to kill him.

~ | ~

It was early afternoon, and Sideswipe was beginning to feel the first trickles of doubt and desperation. It wasn’t a common emotion for him, and especially not where Sunstreaker was involved. They only had around twenty-four hours before they had to head back. Three -or was it four now?- overloads later, both of them panting, vents running on high, the cave hot from their interfacing, and Sunstreaker was still biting back anything other than low moans and the occasional soft whimper. He lay now, optics shut, face turned away as he tried to regain his slipping control.

Sideswipe just wasn’t sure anymore if he could make him lose it like he needed to.

He inhaled deeply, expelling the air in a hard exhalation.

Time to up the game.

Sideswipe pushed away his own exhaustion, and traced his fingertip over the hardline access port cover. Sunstreaker’s chest shifted to the side, pulling away.

_No, Sides… Need rest._

Sideswipe’s optic ridge arched up. Maybe he wasn’t as far off as he’d feared if Sunstreaker was begging off. He stroked his finger over the port cover again, light and teasing. “When you wake up,” he purred, voice low with the erotic threat, “I’m going to jack into you.” He leaned down, lips brushing Sunstreaker’s audial as he spoke. “When you wake up, you’re going to scream for me, Sunshine. I promise it.”

He waited until he was sure Sunstreaker was in recharge, then pulled away. Clean up took some doing, and Sideswipe made sure go slow so his twin wouldn’t wake. The clock kept ticking in his own mind, so he didn’t dare try to recharge. He downed a few cubes instead, and focused on just how to bring the rest of Sunstreaker’s walls tumbling down.

~ | ~

“Rise and shine, my little Sunflower.”

Sunstreaker groaned, shifting under the gentle touches and light kisses. He was tired, he was hungry, and he was waking yet again to thick lust churning through his body.

“Mmmn… There you are. Was getting so lonely,” Sideswipe murmured, lips grazing the side of Sunstreaker’s neck.

Sunstreaker gasped as the finger teasing its way around the rim of his valve dipped in, stroking a few times before withdrawing again. He was trembling, hips tipping up to invite more. “Sides.” He tried to growl, but it came out sounding more pleading than anything else.

Sideswipe purred, finger gliding back in to play with the valve nodes. “That’s right. Gonna have you screaming my name soon.”

“Slag yourself.” It sounded like an endearment. Sunstreaker squirmed, trying to find some measure of control, but Sideswipe’s low rumbling purr poured right through him.

“Fight all you like, gorgeous. You’ll be sobbing for me soon.”

Sunstreaker stiffened as Sideswipe shifted, easing his spike slowly into Sunstreaker. He had been braced since the beginning to be taken, claimed, handled roughly. He had been goading Sideswipe to strike him more, harder, but Sideswipe managed to maintain his own control, and now he was twisting things again. This was off the script, this… gentleness.

Sunstreaker could have handled rough. Gentle confused him. Gentle made him whimper and gasp. Gentle drove him into a blinding overload only minutes later, his taxed systems roaring as he moaned out Sideswipe’s name.

“Better,” Sideswipe whispered, mouth settling over Sunstreaker’s softly, searching, cajoling… rewarding.

In no time at all Sunstreaker was tensing, helm arched back, barely resisting the urge to howl in pleasure. He was still drifting, gyros spinning when he felt and heard the little _click_ of Sideswipe connecting his hardline.

“No,” Sunstreaker panted, but didn’t mean it. He _wanted_ Sideswipe. Every last bit of him. He growled, thrashing for a moment, forcing himself to fight. Sideswipe soothed him as if he were a frightened animal. That made him angry, and he fought harder, but then the first pulse of energy across the hardline sent a cascade of bliss over his sensornet.

“Can’t win,” Sideswipe said, his confidence in that fact weaving through the pulses.

Sunstreaker snarled, bucking his hips up, trying to dislodge Sideswipe, but only succeeding in driving his twin’s spike deeper. A shock of pleasure rushed through him, and he growled again. “Cheat! One-way link is a coward’s trick!”

Sideswipe chuckled. “Whoever said I was going to play fair?” His hands slipped up Sunstreaker’s arms, fingers playing around the cuffs binding Sunstreaker to the cavern floor as a reminder. Lips brushed Sunstreaker’s cheek, and he relaxed just a little, then snapped his teeth together on Sideswipe’s audial horn.

Except that he missed, Sideswipe rearing back at the last possible second. Instead of laughter, Sunstreaker was met with an appraising look. “That’s right,” Sideswipe said. “Keep fighting.” He leaned back in just short of biting distance, and smirked. “But your screams will shake this cave before I unchain you.”

Sunstreaker gnashed his teeth at Sideswipe, growling. The effect was completely ruined when his vents hitched as Sideswipe wound his hips around and sent another pulse over the hardline. This slow and deliberate was going to kill him, and Sunstreaker was momentarily grateful that the link-up wasn’t a two-way. He wasn’t ready for Sideswipe to know this newest weakness.

Anger gave way to the slow rising of charge, and Sunstreaker gave up trying to physically fight in favor of just stopping himself from being loud. It was impossible not to make some sound, not with Sideswipe being so relentless.

It was perfect, and Sunstreaker fought against it body and spark. He pushed his hips as hard as he could into the cave floor, then forced himself to go limp. It worked for all of two minutes.

Sideswipe’s hand gripped his chin again, a preemptive against another bite, his hips worked in slow, smooth strokes. The only thing Sunstreaker accomplished was changing the angle. He shivered as long, rolling wave after wave of energy crossed the hardline. Sideswipe moaned in his audial, licking, then took up a whispered assault of heated words praising Sunstreaker’s… everything.

Sunstreaker’s spark throbbed hard, fast, the excess energy having nowhere to go except out and across his sensornet. His body moved of its own volition, hips rolling up into every thrust. Overload struck like a freight train, slamming through Sunstreaker hard enough that he cried out before clamping his jaw shut.

~ | ~

Sideswipe let himself follow Sunstreaker over, shuddered and panting. He caught his twin’s cable, and plugged in while Sunstreaker was still trying to stifle his moans. The rush of sensation and energy rocked Sideswipe, and had he not overloaded already, he would have then. “Slag…”

Sunstreaker whimpered, hands opening and closing as though trying to hold on to him as Sideswipe pulled out. He shifted to Sunstreaker’s side, braced up on one arm so he could touch and tease his twin better. “Can feel you now,” he murmured, voice silky and deep. “Nowhere left to hide, Sunshine.”

He pulsed his spark, the energy rushing over the link. Sunstreaker stiffened, a small cry escaping. Sideswipe sighed as energy pushed back through his own systems, carrying shadows of his twin’s emotions with it. He could feel Sunstreaker’s will to fight him fading, slipping through grasping fingers.

Sideswipe held his pace, fingers tracing idle lines over Sunstreaker’s armor, dipping into transformation seams to tweak wires and pinch cables. “Know you want to. Let go,” he whispered, lips light on Sunstreaker’s face. He brushed a single finger down Sunstreaker’s central seam. “Let go.”

Sideswipe could feel the internal struggle. He rolled a harder pulse of energy into Sunstreaker, crooning into his audial, whispering temptation. He couldn’t hold back the rush of triumph as Sunstreaker’s locks released, and got his fingers wedged between the plates before his twin could react and relock.

Sunstreaker’s fear and rage flooded the connection, and Sideswipe braced for the physical struggle that instantly followed. He pushed himself up, straddling Sunstreaker’s hips again, his free hand bearing down on his twin’s shoulder, the other pressing inward, fingers stroking everything they came into contact with. Sunstreaker roared and snarled, desperation lacing the hot pulse of energy as it coursed faster through them.

Sideswipe felt the slip, saw Sunstreaker flinch, then cry out. The shout echoed in the cave, and Sideswipe relaxed, letting the overload roll through him. He moaned, pulling Sunstreaker’s cable from his port before the backlash could hit him. He lay panting over his twin as Sunstreaker writhed, still caught in the ecstasy as his systems tried to ground out the excess charge with nowhere to put it again.

Sideswipe worked his fingers deeper, sitting back as far as his cable allowed so he could use both hands to coax open Sunstreaker’s chest plates. They retracted smoothly, Sunstreaker whimpering, optics wide as he stared up at Sideswipe.

Sideswipe purred, plating sliding aside to expose his own core armor. He smiled, hands gentle as he used touch and soft pulses of emotion over the hardline to encourage Sunstreaker to open his laser core. “Give in, baby. Give in, and I’ll take you higher than you’ve ever gone before.” He let his core armor slide away, leaning down so spark light and heat caressed Sunstreaker.

A keening threaded through the air, and Sunstreaker shook his head back and forth even as his spark was exposed. Sideswipe cupped his face, and pressed closer. The last barrier between their sparks shifted, the crystal gone and leaving them completely open to one another. Sideswipe watched, optics shaded dark, look intense, as Sunstreaker’s bottom lip trembled. “Mine,” he growled.

The first touch of their sparks after so long _burned_. Sideswipe pulled his cable from Sunstreaker so they could both focus on the merging of their sparks. Need and want and fear and love engulfed him.

_Let go,_ Sideswipe whispered.

“No!”

Sideswipe purred, trailing little kisses down his twin’s neck, then back up to his audial. _Mine. Always mine. Only mine._

“Slag off!” The curse was almost lost in a moan, and there was no disguising Sunstreaker’s trembling.

Sideswipe rolled pulse after pulse into his twin, gasping and moaning himself. It had been _so long_ since they’d renewed their bond that it was hard to resist the magnetic pull. Each euphoric throb brought them closer.

Sideswipe’s lips found Sunstreaker’s, his hands trailing over wire clusters, fingers delving into seams, and every touch echoed, feeling more and more like it was Sunstreaker touching him. _Say it._

“Sides…” Sunstreaker whimpered, chin lifting so Sideswipe could suck on his neck.

_Louder,_ Sideswipe demanded, breathless, body beginning to tingle and buzz.

“Sides!”

_Yeah. Come on._

Sideswipe felt as Sunstreaker’s last bit of resistance crumbled, his spark reaching back for Sideswipe’s, melding, covering, joining completely.

“ _Sides_!” Sunstreaker cried, back bowing off the floor.

Sideswipe clutched him, listening as the keening wail crescendoed into a static-laced scream. He let go as well, floating for a timeless instant as they were a perfect one again, then Sunstreaker’s voice broke on ecstatic sobs. Sideswipe could hear his own short cries, and shivered with the aftershocks.

He forced himself up, kissing Sunstreaker’s face lightly, nuzzling him gently as he hurried to release the cuffs. _Shh. Easy, Sunny. I have you._

Getting Sunstreaker’s ankles unbound was harder. His twin clung to him, and Sideswipe didn’t want to let go, but he needed to set Sunstreaker free. This was the whole point. This breaking, and when he finally managed to get one ankle free, Sideswipe gave up. He wrapped his arms around Sunstreaker and held him tight to his chest. He purred, and crooned, and even hummed a lullaby or two while wiping away the tears, and sending a never-ending wave of love over the bond.

~ | ~

The night had been rough, and even Sideswipe had broken at some point in the dark hours. Morning brought cheerful sounding birds, and bright sunlight, and Sideswipe smiled that dazzling, happy smile of his that made Sunstreaker forget everything and give his twin a dopey smile right back.

They refueled in comfortable silence, sitting against one another, trading little touches, and soft kisses. The supplies in the cave were packed up, and the walk to the river accomplished with no words.

Sunstreaker had missed this. Had _needed_ this so badly. So had Sideswipe.

They played while washing one another, safe, and still cocooned away from everything and everyone, not once worrying over what might be thought or said about their behavior. Polishing led inevitably to lovemaking and lying in the sun, and it was with regret that they shared a look, and began the trek back out of the woods.

Sunstreaker trailed along behind Sideswipe, smiling as his twin babbled on about his next prank. It wasn’t until too late that Sunstreaker remembered the trap. Sideswipe went down hard, yelping, then cursing as Sunstreaker burst out laughing.

“Slagger!”

Sunstreaker laughed, and danced backward up the path. “Hah! Take that, ya glitch!” He all but giggled as Sideswipe climbed to his feet.

Dark blue optics shifted up, that dangerous smirk curling over Sideswipe’s mouth. “Run, Sunshine.”

“We’ll be late~”

Sideswipe’s engine revved aggressively. “Run,” he growled.

Sunstreaker bit back a moan, and took off, his bondmate right on his heels.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
